Till I Find You
( ) ( ) |artist= |year= 2014 |mode= Solo |dg= |nogm=4 |pc=Purple |gc=Red |lc=Red |mashup=Duet |alt=Just Dance VIP (Austin Mahone) |pictos= 126 (Classic) 78 (Mashup) |perf= |dlc = October 23, 2014 (PAL) |nowc = FindYou (Classic) FindYouMU (Mashup)}}"Till I Find You" by is featured on (as an NTSC exclusive), , and . It is also available as a downloadable track for the PAL region. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a teenage boy. He is wearing a purple beanie with yellow dotted lines on it, has black hair, a purple top, a dark blue jacket with light blue triangles and hashtags, a red glove, black pants, and pink and yellow sneakers. He has a blue outline. Background The background is first a dark place with blue soundwaves, it changes into a room with lots of blue cube, the background changes again when Austin says 'Till I Find You'. It changes into another dark room with lots of triangles coming out of the background. The background changes into lots of spinning triangles, screens with him on it made out of cubes appear next to him and nearly copy all of his moves. The dancers next to him turn into white silhouettes and disappear, the background turns dark again. Another two of him appear on the cubes again, this time, it's on the background. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point to the screen with both of your hands, along with both of your legs crossed during the start of the chorus. Findyou gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Findyou gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Till I Find You has a Mashup with the theme Duet and takes the role of a traditional duet Mashup without a proper theme. This Mashup is exclusive to the NTSC region. Dancers * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) (cameo) * Candy * Nitro Bot * Turn Up The Love * Candy * Gangnam Style * Nitro Bot * Limbo * Gangnam Style * Turn Up The Love * Candy * Gangnam Style * Niro Bot * Moskau * Limbo * Turn Up The Love * Candy * Gangnam Style * Nitro Bot * Candy Dance Quests Till I Find You appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Valentine Captions Till I Find You appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Dancefloor Master * Find Your Groove * In the club * Mad Driver Trivia *''Till I Find You'' is the second song by Austin Mahone in the series. *''Till I Find You'' is the first song to have its appearance on announced before the song s actual release date. *''Till I Find You'' marks the first time that a regional exclusive is by an artist who has had one of their other songs on the game series for both regions. * Till I Find You has a Just Dance VIP, which features Austin Mahone dancing to his song. He is not shown dancing for the whole routine. * Till I Find You is the first VIP routine to be a regional exclusive. It is followed by the team dancing to You're On My Mind. * Till I Find You is the second song in Just Dance 2015 to have a Just Dance VIP playable when you choose the song in the menu. The first one was Smosh dancing to Black Widow. ** However, unlike the Smosh routine which completely focused on the duo, Austin's routine takes segments from the gameplay for the beginning and ending of the routine. * This is the seventh NTSC-exclusive song in the Just Dance series, after Should I Stay or Should I Go, Funkytown, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Good Girl, The Other Side, and Dançando. * This has a duet Mashup that is also an NTSC exclusive. This is the first regional exclusive to have other modes such as a Mashup. * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) has no counted moves and only appears once (like Moskau, although Moskau's moves are counted for) in the Mashup. ** This is the second song, after Crucified with Love You Like A Love Song, C’mon with Fame to have a Mashup start with dancers without any counted moves. It also happens in the Mashup of Irish Meadow Dance with Acceptable in the 80s. * This song is one of the three NTSC exclusives that have never been used in a Mashup, along with Should I Stay Or Should I Go. * The song had not got a Just Dance Now cover until the URL number 20150812_1426 for unknown reasons: in fact, if you scrolled in the menu and chose this song for that period of time, the cover of the previously placed song was displayed. This might be because, in the cover, the coach is jumping, and, because of that, it would not fit into a phone screen. * Although the avatar can be bought in the Dancer Card section for 5 Mojocoins, when the song is viewed in the Shop (for the PAL region), the avatar can be seen under "Includes 1 exclusive avatar". * In the Mashup, the first, third and fourth time Gangnam Style appears, P2 is C1 rather than C3, although C1 in the original routine was never seen performing this move. *In the Just Dance 2015 menu when this song is highlighted, the dancer has a pink spot on his beanie, while in the gameplay, the pink spot is not there. Gallery Game Files Findyou.jpg|''Till I Find You'' Findyoumu cover generic.png|''Till I Find You'' (Mashup) Findyou cover albumcoach.png| cover Findyoumu cover.png|Mashup cover Findyou cover@2x.jpg| cover Findyou p1 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Findyou p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Findyou p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Findyou pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Others Findyou thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Findyouvip gameplay.png|Just Dance VIP gameplay (Austin Mahone) Findyou promo.jpg FIndyou teaser gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Findyou gameplay.gif|Gameplay Videos Official Audio Austin Mahone - Till I Find You (Full Song) Teaser Till I Find You - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Till I Find You - Just Dance 2015 Till I Find You - Just Dance Now Till I Find You - Just Dance 2016 Till I Find You - Just Dance 2017 Till I Find You - Just Dance 2018 'Others' Till I Find You (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Till I Find You (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Leaked Songs Category:NTSC Exclusives